Tears
by Rose85
Summary: Two deaths may bring hope to the transgenic nation, but to what cost. PLEASE READ WARNING. M/A. Extreme Angst Standalone/Complete


These are for you

Tears

By BlueFairy

__

Disclaimer: I do not own DA or any of its characters. *Sniff, sniff*

A/N This is very likely to suck and not make much sense. My stories tend to be like that.

Warning: This story deals with suicide (In a somewhat graphic for), and character deaths. If you do not like the subject please do not read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seattle no longer sings to me, her soft lullaby no longer soothing as I sleep. 

__

The tears that trickle down his face were lost within the rain. 

I'm unable to cry, as Seattle's watery storm takes away my right to mourn. But I can still love you, and I'll hold onto your memory. 

But I fear that the darkness is thicker than the metallic white. 

__

The touch of cold metal against soft flesh brought no fear into his hazel green eyes. When the bullet tunnelled through nerve and vain shattering bone as it progressed through the young X5, his eyes finally blinked away the tears the rain could no longer conceal. 

These are for you Max... 

Two days later

__

".... They have no rights; they weren't even born..." 

Unnoticed by the crowd a single tear slipped along a watchers sunken cheek. He seemed unsurprised by his show of emotions, and he made no attempt to slow the flow as more moisture filled his dark eyes. 

"Sir, are you OK?" 

Clemente blinked... caught off-guard by the sympathy that hung within his friend's voice. "Yeah... I... um... lost two friends this week"

"If it makes you feel better this is the place to talk about it... The whole of Seattle's watching" 

It was true, the whole of Seattle was watching. Something of a new event for himself and probably most of Seattle. Clemente always assumed it was a sick attempt to create something more out of the transgenic situation, another way to brag about close calls and _heroic_ adventures against the _transgenic threat. _

"How long have you known me Tom?"

Tom turned suddenly, taking in his higher-ranking friend's features. Confusion echoing within his own eyes at the use of his first name. "Since we were kids... I... um pushed you into a bush"

"Then do you trust me?" 

"With my Life" 

With that he smiled slightly, while looking towards the young transgenic hater who had seconds before stepped down from the stage. Moving away from Tom, Clemente took his own position on the stage. And for the first time in a long while something felt right. 

"As most of you can tell, the majority of the speakers today have been adding their concerns towards the transgenic situation. I would also like to add my own thoughts. Um... A little over a week ago a young women I had grown to respect was killed in a car accident. She saved the life of a four-year-old boy who had been pushed into the road by a passing thief. She was also four months pregnant. The father of her child later killed himself. I want you to tell me why he felt unable to live on in this world." He paused, hopping to have rattled a few emotions among the crowd. A young woman raised her hand. 

"Are you suggesting a Transgenic cause, you mentioned you were adding your thoughts on the matter. Are you trying to say he was unable to live in the world because of the transgenic threat?"

Another man caught clemente's attention. "Was the thief Transgenic?"

They were all idiots, sick, delusional idiots.

"No he wasn't. In fact he was very much human. But the mother was..." That hit home. "And so was the father. And so was the unborn child. In fact let me put this to you more clearer. A grown human man murdered an unarmed woman and her unborn child. Her only crime, she gave her life for a four-year-old human child. Know tell me you feel no emotion towards them." His next sentence could very much cost him his job. "If you feel emotion towards the two transgenics, or even the unborn child, who wasn't made in a lab, or trained for murder, raise your hands" All but three did. 

Almost one year later.

"They gave us rights today... Thankyou" Dolton turned from his friend's resting-place, smiling lightly knowing they had found piece within each other's arms. Their plaque would forever look over Terminal City, and protect the home of a new nation. And when the tears fell from the transgenics eyes it would be for Max and Alec....

The End

__

Not my best ending, In fact it sucked but I'm not very good at finishing a story. Please the fairies and review


End file.
